Yullen Music Meme
by Kureru Elric
Summary: Happy birthday to me and Kanda! A music meme for all of you to enjoy is my present! Rated M for mentions of sex.


**So I was planning to do a full fic to celebrate me and Kanda's birthdays (May 21****st**** for me and June 6****th**** for Kanda) but that ended up being scrapped due to the fact that it's finals week and I'm stressing over tests that I don't even want to take. So you're getting a music meme instead.**

**Rules:  
><strong>**Put your music play on shuffle.  
><strong>**For each song that comes on, write a quick drabble for a pairing you like. You must finish in the time the song takes to finish. Once the song is over, move on to the next one.  
><strong>**You cannot skip songs. You must do whatever comes on.  
><strong>**Do ten of these.**

**If some of these seem kinda long, just keep in mind that I type really fast.**

**If some of these seem kinda short, just keep in mind that one day I was typing with two fingers taped together. I tend to injure myself in gym a lot.**

**It's the sure sign of a good time! He we go! (Fail Bud Light reference. I'm too young to drink!)**

* * *

><p><strong>1.) If I Had You – Adam Lambert<strong>

Kanda wasn't the type to come to these clubs often. Once and a while the baka usagi would drag him out to "have a good time for once in your boring life". Kanda just sat in the corner and observed the people. And today was his lucky day.

A young white haired boy, probably 15 or so years old, was out on the dance floor swaying his hips sexily to the beat of the Cascada song the DJ was playing. He had his eyes closed, as if concentrating on nothing more than the music. He opened his eyes for one second and caught Kanda's gaze on him. He smiled a winked, gesturing for Kanda to come join him. Normally Kanda would say no, but this kid was too damn provocative to pass up.

He pushed his way through a rather large crowd and soon found himself in front of the kid. "You come here often?" Kanda asked.

"Sometimes," he said. "Dance with me?"

"With you and only you," he replied. The boy put his hands on Kanda's arms as a slower song came on.

"My name's Allen, by the way."

"Kanda. Interested in coming home with me tonight?"

Allen smirked. "With you and only you."

**2.) Trouble – P!nk**

Allen was on the outside what he wasn't on the inside. On the outside he was a troublemaker, a kid who liked to rile up his teachers and piss off every local gang in town. But his heart always told him that that was wrong. It would get him in trouble some day. And it did. That's how he met Kanda.

Kanda saved him from getting the ever loving crap beaten out of him. He only asked if he was alright before leaving. After seeing that Kanda went to his school, Allen changed for the better.

And got himself a boyfriend in the process.

The two were inseparable. They hung out together every day and sat next to each other at lunch. When school ended, they were at each other's houses every day and night.

Obsessive? Maybe a little. But these two didn't seem to mind.

It got the teachers off his back, that's for sure.

**3.) Cowboy Casanova – Carrie Underwood**

If there was one thing that Allen knew, it was that you never get involved in a gunfight with someone like this guy. Long black hair, a gun always at his hip, and a cold look in his deep black eyes; so black they were almost blue. And for some reason, when Allen saw him walk into that saloon and lean against the record player, he knew there was something about him that was… different from the cowboys that came into it every now and again.

He didn't have that aura of murder, at least not all the time. Bar fights tended to happen a lot whenever he was in town. But it gave Allen a sense of excitement in a usually dull town. When the next tumbleweed blew across the road, he was gone, riding away on a horse as black as he was.

When Allen got the courage to ask his name, he wasn't disappointed. He had a beautiful name. But one that a friend recognized. She warned him not to get involved with him, that he would only break his heart, but Allen didn't care.

He fell in love with that certain Japanese cowboy. Not quite your standard love story, but it would work.

**4.) I'm Not Okay (I Promise) – My Chemical Romance ***

This was an issue for any kid: that first day at a new school where you didn't know anybody and you desperately wished that you weren't the odd kid out. Allen was never okay with switching schools, but it sometimes had to be done. Like at the last school; he got bullied so bad his "fatherly figure" Cross moved them away. Now he was going to Black Order High School.

He had already met two friends, one on the bus and one in his first class. He'd also made what seemed to be a new enemy. But the one person that really caught his attention was the Japanese man in his third hour class. He was beyond beautiful. Allen fell in love, fast.

After the accident, he told him. The boy, Kanda, seemed to love him back. High school romances may not always last. But this isn't exactly traditional. What are you gonna do?

**5.) Sweet and Low – Augustana**

Trees swayed softly in the light wind and leaves danced in tornado like fashions over the pavement. Allen sat on a park bench, silent tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He stared at the ground, not wanting to be found and not wanting anyone who happened to pass by to see him. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side today, and a familiar voice soon echoed into his ears.

"Beansprout? Is that you?"

Allen grudgingly looked up. It was Kanda, the grumpy kid that sat in the back of his chemistry class. "What is it?" Allen asked.

"What's wrong? You look like you're about to cry."

Allen rubbed his eyes. "Like it matters. I'm alone. There's nothing else to it."

Kanda looked confused, but knelt down so he was level with Allen's eyes. "If something is bothering you, don't hold it in. Talk about it. But at least let me take you home."

Allen didn't understand why Kanda was being nice, but went with it; this would most likely be a one-time thing. He agreed.

**6.) Bad Romance – Lady GaGa ****

Kanda and Allen didn't exactly have what the Order called a "good" relationship. They were constantly arguing and fighting with each other like cats and dogs. Yet some, being the more perverted female finders and other Order members, could swear on all things yaoi that there was something going on between them. Then again, they could say the same about Kanda and Lavi, but that would just leave them in a nasty spot with Mugen pointed at their throats.

Kanda and Allen didn't exactly have a good relationship. On the outside that is. Behind locked doors where no one could hear panting and soft moans of pleasure their relationship was quite good. They, secretly, called their love a "bad romance" that was filled with arguing and lots of hot make up sex. It was the best part.

Not that either of them minded in the least. If you asked, after being sworn into secrecy, they would tell you that they enjoyed the funny stares the female Order members gave them. That they enjoyed the whispers and the rumors.

"Je t'aime," Kanda said one night (after some very steamy sex, mind you). "Je t'aime, pour toujours et toujours."

Allen sighed. " 私は、永久にそして常に愛する。"

And that was all that they needed to say.

**7.) The Man Who Can't Be Moved – The Script**

Allen sat down on the street curb. New York City was damn huge, but he knew this street corner anywhere. He ignored the strange looks the people passing by gave him. This was his mission; no one else need understand. The sky was cloudy and rain threatened to fall, but that didn't discourage him from not moving from that spot on the sidewalk. Police even asked him to move somewhere else, but he refused.

"I promised to wait," he would say. "And he promised to meet me here again."

And there was where he would wait. Days became a week, and that week threatened to turn into two, when finally on a rainy day an umbrella was put over his head.

"Stupid beansprout," a voice said, tying a scarf around his neck. "You'll catch your death out here."

Allen looked up and smiled, sweet and innocent. "You came."

"Of course I came," Kanda said, lifting him into a standing position. "You're all over the news."

**8.) The Pretender – Foo Fighters**

_It's dark. Please… help me. Come for me… you said that you'd always be there for me; that you would catch me when I fell and pick me up off the ground when beaten down. Where are you now? I don't see you. It's too dark. Please… find me. Where…?_

_I don't understand. You promised me… you promised! You said you'd always stay true to your word. But I'm trapped here now. That psychopath will end up killing me for sure. Please… you said! Please get me out of here! Why? Why… I don't get it! Why won't you come for me?_

_Why have you condemned me to death Yu Kanda!_

_No… no, I can't…. not to you… You would never think of me that way, if you were to be in my place. So please promise me that, when you find my body out in the woods somewhere, that you'll always remember my name…_

_I can't hear much, but it sounds like fighting on the other side of this door. Is he coming for me at last? No… I won't give up. I'm not going to surrender. I will see you one more time! At least to say goodbye… please, if there is a God, don't let me die here!_

_The door is opening… who…? Thank God. It's Yu._

**9.) Hall Om Mig – Nanne**

The music, a soft gentle melody, played in the backround on the piano as Allen danced. He pushed himself into a spin and let his feet naturally fall into 4th position. He leaned forward a bit and lifted his back leg, extending it behind him. He could almost feel hands on him, a ghostly figure helping him stay balanced as he turned, not letting his leg fall. He gave one last push and let his leg fall, only for the other to be brought back up as he turned. He spun into a graceful leap, feeling the ghostly hands lift him higher into the air.

The song ended as he did. And no matter how many times he checked behind him, his mind would not let go of the notion that someone was there with him, helping him get his steps right. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts of the person he wished was behind him out of his head. It would never be. Never.

**10.) Rhythm of Love – Plain White T's**

Soft eyes of silver, short hair of white… this is my angel. My beautiful angel, fallen from Heaven just for me. Me and me alone. He is mine. My love. His smile is warm and inviting, innocent even, and his personality is bright, just like the sun. He may as well be the sun. He lights up my day. I can't ever be mad at him for anything. That's just the way it is.

Hard eyes of cobalt, long hair of black… this is my angel. My beautiful angel, who came from Heaven just for me. Me and me alone. He is mine, although it is more so that I am his. He doesn't smile much, but when he does, it's like the light of a full moon, bringing light into the darkness of night. He may as well be the moon. He brings light to my darkest days. I will love him forever. That's just the way it is.

We went against everything we had ever learned when we fell in love. But who cares? You can't separate us; we promised to always be together. This is our love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes on each drabble:<strong>

**1- Allen is a quick pickup LOL. No, that really wasn't what I was going for, but the song ended and I didn't have time to do anything else. I like it though. It's AU, and I like how it seems to fit real well.**

**2- I laughed the hardest while doing this one. Troublemaker Allen just doesn't seem possible…**

**3- Another AU that was fun to think up. Cowboy Kanda and Bartender Allen… it's kinda cute. Plus imagining Kanda in the tight jeans is good for a fangirl nosebleed.**

**4- *This is a quick run-down of what my upcoming Yullen fic "My Innocence" is going to be about. (And for the record, I LOVE that song!)**

**5- I don't know why this song is still in my iTunes ( I don't' even like it anymore) but I needed a reason to write more angst. Angst is too easy to write and too damn much fun. XD**

**6- Kanda says "I love you… I love you, forever and always." Allen says "I love you, forever and always." I don't know why I made Kanda speak French. It's kinda sexy… no, it's really sexy.**

**7- Generic, just like the music video, but with a different ending.**

**8- I don't know what the hell I was thinking, but I like it. :D This is interesting… I could go somewhere with this… **

**9- This is actually my current favorite song, which is why I'm so glad I got to do it. It's Swedish for "Hold Me" and I first heard it in an epic AMV for the worst anime I've ever seen: Princess TuTu. The AMV was great though and I encourage you to check it out. I used to dance (I did 10 years of it, 5 competitively) and I thought that Allen should do it too. **

**10- A bit of a switch from Kanda's POV to Allen's POV to a mix of both. I tried to elaborate with fun descriptions. **

**That's it. Happy Yullen week and happy birthday Kanda!**


End file.
